


Picture Perfect (Drabble Collection)

by carbsoncarms



Series: One-Shots (Zayn Malik pairings) [19]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbsoncarms/pseuds/carbsoncarms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 5-liner drabbles featuring all of Zayn's pairings based on one of their pictures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect (Drabble Collection)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't updated this collection for about 3 months already, and I deeply apologize for that. I've directed my focus on His Silent Cry, and one-shot ideas weren't just coming out of me. But anyway, this is my way of repaying you guys for still reading this even though it's really, really inactive and the stories in here are downright shitty. I hope you enjoy this, I'll be making more of this soon. I promise! :* -Mella
> 
> Warnings: A roller coaster of emotions. You've been warned. ;)

"Liam?"

The voice was so quiet, almost like a whisper, but Liam still heard it.

"Zayn,"

He replied, taking him in his arms. Zayn clutched him tightly by his neck, afraid that letting go might mean losing him. He buried his face into Liam's shoulder, finally letting out constant tears and continuous sobs.

"Stay, Liam. Never let me go," Zayn chokes out, his arms tightening around the other man. Liam placed a tender kiss on his temple, his hands soothing circles onto his lover's back.

"I'll always be right here babe, holding you close. I will never let you go, I promise," Taking his lover's face in his hands, he leans in and seals his eternal vow. 

 

~*~*~

 

Louis is downright _horny_ , that's for sure.

He wills himself not to have an erection in front of thousands of fans, but he can't, not without Zayn teasing him in the whole duration of their concert.

"I can't wait for tonight, _daddy,_ " Zayn whispered seductively into his ear, Louis eliciting an aroused grunt at the name. "Want you to fuck me so hard 'til I can't walk anymore," Zayn breathes out, biting at the flesh of Louis' ear as he walks away with an playful smirk etched on his face.

_Tonight would be so much fun,_ Louis thinks as he his mind flashes the endless possibilities of what he'll do to Zayn as soon as they reach their own hotel suite.

And true enough, that night was arguably their best one yet, with Zayn practically waking the whole building with his high-pitched chants of _'Oh fuck, yes!'_ and _'Louis!'_ coming off his sinful lips. 

 

~*~*~

 

"ZAYN! She smiled at me! Did you see that?" Niall rambled as he noticed the girl he's been ridiculously pining over for so long has finally smiled back at him.

"Yes Nialler, I did," Zayn, however, can't help staring at his Irish friend with so much love in his eyes, as if everything he does is completely fascinating to him.

"She's so beautiful, Zayn, I wish she was mine," Niall sighs out dreamily, still staring at the girl and missing how Zayn's features deflated at his statement.

Zayn turns around and tried to fight the tears that were threatening to fall down, but his efforts were unsuccessful. Instead he took Niall in his arms and buried his head on the crook of his neck, and whispered:

_"I wish you were mine too, Niall,"_ With those final words, he ran off, leaving a stunned Niall behind. 

 

~*~*~

 

  
_"Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me. But bear this in mind, it was meant to be..."_

As soon as Zayn finished his solo, he looked up to see his boyfriend staring up at him with great admiration. He blushes at the attention, because admittedly, he still wasn't completely used to Harry being so sweet towards him.

The song went on, and as the other boys sang their parts, Zayn and Harry's silent connection went on. Little gestures and eye to eye conversations to gentle touches and sweet whispers while no one was noticing. That was their whole story.

No one knew anything about Zayn and Harry but themselves and the people closest to them, and chose to keep it that way. Not because they don't want the world to know, but because they felt it was better like that. They were happy with their shared moments beyond closed doors, where no one would tell them what to do, and just live in the comfort of being right next to the person you love most.

Happiness and love were radiating from the couple's eyes as they stared at each other as the song drew to a close, singing to each other:  _"I'm in love with you, and all your little things."_

 

~*~*~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments below guys! :* -Mella


End file.
